


Irreplaceable

by Avlon_Princess98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, cute pack moments, there's other things I wanna tag but they will spoil the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avlon_Princess98/pseuds/Avlon_Princess98
Summary: Lance has secrets. Some of them are small, like his skin routine take a lot longer than he tells people, but some of them are huge that he could never tell people. He could never tell his friends that he was lying to them about everything.Or Lance is secretly an omega and after finding out, Keith and Shiro wish to show him the good side of being with them.





	1. Secrets In, Secrets Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Back with a new fic I started writting! I thought I would try a ABO AU and I just love a three way! This also isn't your normal ABO AU either. I might have added some tails and cute ears. I have a couple chapters written out, so I will post a new chapter soon! Also have another Voltron fanfic that I will post soon.
> 
> Please feel free to give feed back!

      Lance has secrets. Some of them are small, like his skin routine take a lot longer than he tells people, but some of them are huge that he could never tell people. He could never tell his friends that he was lying to them about everything. He couldn’t tell them that he wasn’t someone without a second gender. He couldn’t say that he in fact, was an omega and if he ever did tell them he couldn’t tell them why he had to hide it. It has been 3 and a half weeks since the team was blasted into space within a blue lion, met aliens and fought an army. It was the first time in while that the team could relax but Lance could never relax. There was a thought running around his head. Should he tell his team that he been lying to them.

 _Maybe I should keep it a secret as long I can?_ Lance thought, walking down the long corridors of the castle late at night. He was making his way to his secret room at the top of the castle. He uses this room to reveal his omega side and allow himself to be free of stress. If he didn’t let this side out, he would go insane, mama said that, from the inside out. The room was far enough away from everyone that no one would pick up on his scent, hiding his true identity. The room was at the top of the castle, a small attic, large enough for two, maybe three, people sitting. He unlatched the attic door, pushing it open to show his nest he had been working on as soon as he found the room. He pushed the sheets he had be holding on to into the room, before pulling himself in, closing the door and locking it before losing his human form.

A long, semi-fluffy tail with mixed colors of brown, caramel, black and two tiny cat ears appeared. Lance sighed, unfolding the sheets and trying to fix his nest. He was able to steal one item from each of his friends but the nest still wasn’t homey enough for him. He had stolen a pillow from Hunk, a blanket from Pidge, a jacket from Keith and the sheets from Shiro. It was hard getting the sheets but it was worth it to help with his nesting. He also stole some of the pillows from the common rooms. Once he finished, he curled himself in the middle of the nest, pulling Keith’s jacket to cuddle. He breathed in the alpha’s scent, it was a woody musk that helped him calm down a bit. He felt horrible lying to them, his tail moved back and forth in distress.

This weight was getting to him, though the added alpha’s scent helped smooth his feelings. Shiro’s scent was different from Keith’s and Hunk’s alpha smell (Hunk always smells like fresh bread, makes him hungry) it was a strong scent, like old spice. It was nice. Lance couldn’t help the feeling he develop for the two alphas but it was just another secret he had to add to the list. The way Keith fought in training or the way that Shiro commanded the pack, you couldn’t help but start to fall.

He doesn’t remember when sleep over took him but that night he dreamt of an old spice commercials and an endless forest.

  
(\>.</)

 

“Team meeting in five minutes!” Lance jolts awake to the sound of Shiro’s voice was heard over the castle speakers. He sat up, stretching his arms out, looking around at his nest. He felt himself purr in happiness, waking up to the smell of his pack over him.

 Somehow over the night, Keith’s jacket had made its way on. He took in a breath as his tail curled around himself easily. _Guess I should start making my way to the command room._ Lance quickly stuffed Keith’s jacket in a corner and hid his omega form, and slip through the attic door back into the corridors, and started making his way back to where everyone was waiting. He stopped by his room to change out of his pjs and do a quick face wash. (Cause, what are we animals?) So, no was surprised when he was the last to show up in the command room. No one on the team could smell him coming, since his disguised made him genderless, but it didn’t help mentality.

“Lance! Come, have a seat.” Shiro, the pack leader, was showing an empty seat next to Hunk. He nodded, shoving his hands into his pocket, following Shiro’s hand.

The pack/team consisted of three alphas which are Shiro, Keith, and Hunk. They had big bushy tails and long ears that pointed forward. Both Shiro and Hunk had black tails and ears while Keith had a deep red color. Though since the Galra experimented on him, Shiro’s ears were now a snowy white but still he was one fine man. One beta, who is Pidge and she had a short, skinny tail and small ears that folded over, both sand color. Finally, one genderless which is Lance, though that one was a lie.

Since Lance’s presented as no second gender, he didn’t need to be in a pack but since being blasted into space, the other made an exception.

“Alright now that everyone is here, let discuss why I have gather you all.” Shiro paused, giving everyone a look, “I have discussed this with Keith and I believe we should talk about it. I know doing this would be kind of out there, but I think we should expand our pack and talk about adding an omega.”

Bomb dropped. Lance looked around the room with wide eyes. Shiro and Keith were sharing a look, Hunk was doing his thinking face and Pidge was nodding an agreement. No one looked turned off by the idea. “What? Why should we add someone? Our pack is just fine!” Lance felt himself say aloud, his voice an octave higher than normal.

All eyes on him, “Lance. I’m sorry to say our pack isn’t all fine. With a heavy alpha group and no omega, I’m surprised that no one has killed each other.” Shiro tried to look as understanding as he could, ears flicking in distress. Lance felt tears forming, he was going to get replaced.

“No! We can’t! It just feels..” Lance was interrupted. “Lance! How could you possible understand how we feel?” Keith was the one to speak up, his tail moving in irritation. “You are just genderless, you could never understand.” Silent through the room. No one moved. Lance could feel the tears falling. “Fine.” He ran, and didn’t stop when he heard yelling from behind him. He ran all the way to Blue and he was welcomed with an opened jaws.

He sat in the cockpit, crying in his omega form. With Blue’s jaw shut, no smells got in and nothing got out. “They are right, *hick* to them I’m just *hick* genderless.” Lance spoke between sobs. He had curled himself up on the pilot’s chair, only his tail giving him comfort. He could feel the worry wave from Blue. She was the only one who knew everything about him and tried to help the best she could. _But you aren’t genderless, my paladin. Maybe you should tell them. Then they won’t have to look for someone._

Blue tried to calm Lance down but nothing was really helping. “What if they *hick* hate me more for lying to them! What if *hick* they kick me out and replace me? I mean they can’t *hick* replace what they didn’t have to begin with *hick* but still.” Lance anxiety was taking over. No matter want he thought of, the outcome was bad.

 _If they are your pack they will understand, my paladin. They won’t abandon you. But you have to tell them so they could understand. And have Allura there as a buffer. She may be genderless as well but she is strong minded. She can help._ Lance could feel the warm develop him from his lion. Of course, he understood why he had to do it but it will be hard to reveal this huge secret that no one but his family knows. But his pack was also his family and telling them is the only way to fix the fight that just went down. “Alright I will tell them but for right now I want to stay here forever, I will tell them tomorrow.” Lance fell into a restless sleep, wondering how to tell the others.

 

(\>.(\

  
Lance was terrified. He had told everyone via message to meet him in the dining area in the morning. He had spent all night cooking comfort foods from home as a present to everyone for the way he acted and stormed off and for lying to them, a lot. It took him awhile to find the ingredients he need since all they had was alien stuff but he made it work.

He had just finished placing the plates on the table when people starting filing in, in pairs. First Hunk and Pidge came because they could smell something amazing. “Lance! You have made food! Yes, your cooking was always so good back on earth!” Hunk began telling tales of how Cuban food was harder for him to make and that the alien food made it even harder. In the end, it left them laughing and Lance promising to help Hunk made his favorite Cuban foods.

Next, Keith and Shiro came in. Keith wouldn’t look at him, ear tilted back against his head. _He must be mad, probably because of me._ Shiro and Lance made eye contact and Shiro gave him a sad smile. _Everyone was probably either mad or upset at me after storming out like a child._ Lance pushed he thoughts away as the last pair walked in, Allura and Coran, the buffers.

He had told them that he wanted to talk to the pack but was scared to and ask if they would be his back bone. Of course, they agreed to help in anyway. Lance motioned to the food, “Everyone, please, eat anything you want. I can talk while you guys eat.”

No one, at first, made a move but then Hunk, sensing the mood, leaned forward and started filling a plate. I gave him a silent thank you as the others joined in. Once everyone had a plate, Lance released a breath he was holding before speaking up again.

“So, I want to start by saying I’m sorry for my behavior from yesterday. I guess I was overwhelmed with the shock of it all.” He couldn’t look everyone in the eye but he noticed that Keith’s ear was back forward again, listen to Lance’s every word. “All of you are probably wondering why I had that outburst.” I looked down, running his hand through his hair.

“I kind of have been lying to you guys. And yesterday hit a sore spot but I have decided that I can’t keep this secret anymore.” Lance could hear the forks and spoon stop moving on the plates.  
He took a breath in and one second Lance, genderless, turn into Lance, an omega.  
He could hear everyone stop breathing. Suddenly, a seat was knocked by and Lance was throw against the table. He let out a scared whimper, he ears pushing back as Keith growled, sniffing the glands on the side of his neck. As quick as it happened, Keith was yanked back by Shiro only to take his place, sniffing the other side of his neck. Lance could feel tears forming in his eyes. _This is why I hide because.._

He felt Shiro get yanked back and shouting pursued afterwards. Lance slowly opened his eye to see the two alphas fight with Hunk. “Hey! You are scaring him.” The two were growling, tail swishing back and forth in angry. “Back off Hunk!” Keith snapped, looking at Lance, who was shrinking to hide himself. They weren’t themselves, just Lance omega scent over taking them. Allura stepped forward, “Paladins!” The trio looked over. Her voice must have snapped them out of the trances they were under. Lance felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Pidge. Her scent helping him calm down as she handed him tissues. He didn’t realize he was crying nor sitting under the dining table. He gave Pidge a small smile before taking the tissues and standing up. Looking around the room, Keith and Shiro were pacing in the back of the room. Hunk was back, leaning against the table, lost in thought. Pidge was standing next to him, rubbing circles on his arm.

“Alright,” Allura finally looking at Lance, “It seems you have some explain to do, Lonce.” He nodded, tail curling around his leg giving him comfort. “Yeah dude, like how could you keep the fact you are an omega and not just any omega but like a super rare one!” Allura, confused, looking at Hunk. “Super rare?”

Pidge pick off after Hunk to answer her question, “There are two types of omegas: one with calico coats and ones with tortie coats. Both are usually females but occasionally, a male with show up.” Pushing her glasses up, “Lance’s coat is that of a tortie cat, which the species has almost died out so the fact that he is a male tortie is shocking, to say the least.”

Lance picked up his chair and placed it back at the head of the table but made no move to sit down. He had calmed down enough to begin his story.

“It began, when I was 6 years old and the colors of my coat began to show. Mama was so happy that she finally had an omega in the family, since all my older brother and sisters were either alphas or genderless. I was out one day with my brother <>, I believe we were going shopping for something.” Taking a breath before, looking up to see Shiro had stop pacing and was listening to his story.

“A group of alphas saw my coat and knew what would become of me. They began harassing me and my brother, telling him,” Lance took a shaky breath before continuing, “he was a useless alpha, trying to protect a slut like me. When he tried to stand up for me he got attacked. Thankful a cop was patrolling the area and stopped it before anything major could happen.”

He can feel tears again. “The second accident wasn’t as nice. It happened while I was in middle school. My sister Veronica would usually pick me up and drop me off and made sure I got to class alright.”

His legs started to feel like jelly, “One day, she wasn’t by her car like normal, and I tried picking up her scent but..” Tears were falling now, he had to calm down. “She was found later, by the school dumpsters, with six broken ribs, a bashed in face, broken arm, and three smashed toes. Apparently, a group of female alphas confronted her about me, saying how they could take me off her hands and she refused.”

Lance couldn’t look at anyone, know they were giving him that look. That look of pity. “She is fine now but I couldn’t let more of my family get hurt because of me.” A sad chuckle escaped his lips, “This next part might be hard to believe but since the whole blasted into space with aliens, it might not be the hardest to believe. My grandma was a witch doctor back in Cuba and she was able to teach me a couple things, like how to hide my secondary gender using a glamor. Plus, I wanted to be a fighter pilot and omega weren’t allowed for certain reasons.”

Giving Keith and Shiro side glances because they gave a perfect example why. “I made a charm or spell that would allow me to change my form with just a blink of an eye.”

Suddenly, omega Lance wasn’t standing there anymore, just genderless Lance. Shiro noticed that the sweet honey smell had also disappeared. “So, that how we weren’t able to smell you. That charm is pretty powerful.” Shiro gave Lance a small smile, slowly make his way back. Lance looked a bit worried, so Shiro stopped moving, face turning into a neutral look.

“It’s a written spell on my skin, like a tattoo, but if the writing is broken then I lose the glamor. I had to put somewhere so it wouldn’t be seen and somewhere safe where it never gets hurt.” Lance lift his left arm and pointed to right under his arm pit. “Here is where I put it.”

Lance took in a shaky breath, trying to keep calm. Keith was just watching from afar, hating that Lance was feeling all these emotions and he had fuck up so bad that the omega was scared of them. “Lance, why now? Why tell us now?” Keith could see that his shoulders tense up a bit. Blink, and omega was back. “I didn’t want to be replaced..”

Silent throughout the room. Lance regretted saying that the instants it come out.

“I hated the fact that I wasn’t doing my job as an omega. And know that you guys know everything, I’m hoping I can try and fill the role,” Lance felt his voice get quitter and quieter, “As the pack omega.”  
There he said it and a bit of the guilty weight was lifted, now just needed the others say something, anything.

The first to move was Keith, second in command. Slowly, he made his way in front of Lance, who ears were tilted back in fear. Lance looked at the alpha in front of him, scared of what to find. But when he looked up, he didn’t see angry or disgust. No, he saw a soft smile. Which was weird for Keith but it made Lance’s heart do a hundred back flips.

Neither of them spoke but Lance long tail slowly wrapped around Keith’s legs. Keith gave a small nod, accepting Lance’s offer to be pack omega and Lance gave a chirp, carefully exposing his neck to allow the alpha to sniff. This shocked Keith, since not even 30 minutes ago, him and Shiro had pounced on the boy.

He leaned forward just of careful to avoid scaring Lance again, pressing his nose against the soft tan neck. His tail moving around brush up against the Cuban’s leg in comfort. Keith seemed to be drowning in the sweet honey scent that the radiant from him.

_Gosh I’m screwed._

Hunk was next after Keith, who pulled away satisfied. He didn’t take as long take him in his arms and wrap Lance in a big bear hug, “Of course I accept Lance! It would also help me in the kitchen a lot since you have a better nose for the spices.” Lance giggled, happy for more contact, nuzzling his face, taking in the alphas scent.

Pidge step in, punching Lance in the arm, “That’s for lying to us.” Then she wrapped her arms around his waist, “And this is me accepting the offer, but no more lying okay?” Lance nodded, tearing up again.

The only one left was the top alpha, who was standing on the other half of the table. Hunk looked over, “Shiro?” Shiro seemed to be lost in thought, Hunk’s voice seemed to make me snap out of it. He looked at Lance, unexplained emotion swirling in his grey eyes. Just like Keith, he made his way through the other to stand over Lance. He felt the energy tense up a bit before, Lance stepped forward, once again, exposing his neck for the pack alpha.

“It’s okay, I’m not as scared right now..” it came out, just a whisper for Shiro. He leaned down, pausing, “I’m sorry for jumping you earlier. I don’t know what over took me.” The two tail seem to meet and brush against each other. “I accept you as the pack omega.”

Again, silent. The entire pack accepted, and a moment like this a very emotion for everyone, so when a sob broke through no one was surprised. Lance cried a lot, finally being accept officially into the pack. “Okay, I can’t take it anymore! Group hug!” Hunk yelled, once again grabbing Lance and bringing him into a bear hug. Everyone joined in except Allura and Coran. It was a pack bonding moment and they didn’t want to intrude. Lance’s and Hunk’s happy sobs filled the room. “Alright, now, since that is settled let us finish this wonderful meal!”

Allura got everyone back in their seats. Everyone was making light conversation, except for two certain alphas, Shiro and Keith, who were keeping an eye on the new omega. Every time that Lance would look at them, he would blush, ears flat against his head, like he was embarrassed. It was cute to the alphas.

Keith leaned over to Shiro, whispering, “Shiro, we need to make him ours.” Shiro grunted back, “Keith not now. He just told us. We can’t do what we just did again. If we did, then we can kiss our chances goodbye.” Keith growled but accepted what he was saying. They also had a couple secrets up their sleeves. They were in a kind of relationship but since they were both alphas, they felt something missing. So, when they both began to developing feelings for a certain Cuban boy, pieces of the puzzle began to fit.

Lance being an omega was a curse and a blessing. A blessing because the boy would fit perfectly between two strong alphas, but a curse that he had a bad run with alphas before, including them. They were going to have to take their time if they want the omega to be theirs.

Keith looked back at Lance, who was laughing at something Hunk said. He scowled, ear flicking back against his head. _That should be me making him laugh like that, and protecting him._ “Patience yields focus, Keith. In time, he will be ours to love and protect.”

Shiro leaned in closer, growling into his ears, “Why don’t you meet me in the showers after training when everyone is gone and talk about this.” Keith knew they wouldn’t get very far because neither of them were the submissive type but that didn’t mean they could have fun in the shower together. No one notice how close they were, at least they thought that no one has but one did. There was only one person who couldn’t keep his eyes his eye away from the them.

Lance noticed that they were together a lot and knew that they were close but how close is close. Where the line between close friends and mates? Lance’s mood drop slightly, watching as Shiro leaned in to whisper something to Keith. He had to look away from the moment, felt inappropriate to stare.

 _I’m finally apart of the pack, I’m just the pack omega. I don’t need anything more._ But a part of himself always wanted more.

  
/).</)


	2. Small Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some one on one time with people of the pack!

Lance being omega didn’t change much in the everyday life of a paladin.

He still woke up at an un-godly hour, still had training most of the day, still was able to form Voltron. He spent more time without the disguise, mostly only using it when training and out on mission. Most species had secondary gender like them, but unlike humans, they treated omega like crap so it was safer for Lance to hide.

But slowly, he started filling in his omega roles.

It started with Hunk and the kitchen. Hunk had begged him to make his famous churros. The only problem was all they had was alien substitute. It didn’t’ help Lance had to need to make a fuck ton of food for everyone whenever he was in omega mode.

He it was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, looking out the different alien spices, with Hunk fixing the oven.

He asked the alpha a question. “Hey Hunk?” Getting a grunt while he was working underneath the oven. “What did you feel when I revealed that I was an omega? And how come you didn’t ponce on me like the other two?”

This thought was bothering Lance and since Hunk was his best friend, he could ask the man anything.

“I wanted to, at least the alpha part of me did. But the Hunk part of me knew that you were my best friend. Plus, my sister was an omega so I was kinda used to the sweet smell.”

He slid out from underneath the oven, looking at Lance, ears flicking. “I don’t think Keith has ever smelled one and Shiro has been in space for so long that he probably forgot.”

It made sense to Lance but still it terrified him that they could lose control so easy. Since that day, he been hiding his omega form around them, just in case. It helped that they only saw each other in training and meals he was with everyone, making it feel safer.

It made Lance sad, because out of everyone, Shiro and Keith were the ones he wanted to prove the most that he could be the pack omega.

“Magic space ship to Lance?” Lance snapped out of the trace he was under. “Oh, sorry Hunk. What were you saying?”

Hunk gave a half hearty chuckle, grabbing a few tools off the floor. “I was talking about how you should help them get use to the smell but you space out.” Hunk looked back up at Lance, “But, I have noticed a few things though.” Lance’s ears perked up, “Like what?”

Hunk slid back under the oven, tinkering with the stuff under there. “Like how you are ignoring Shiro and Keith. And how they are upset about it. You know hurting their pride and stuff.”

Lance hopped off the counter and sat on the floor next to Hunk, his tail brush against his side. “Are they really upset?” Lance’s voice was small, ears folding down in front, his omega side acting up. He was upset that his alphas were unhappy, and that he was the cause of it.

Hunk sensing Lance was upset, slid out from where he was working and started to comfort the omega. He pulled Lance into his side, pushing his head onto his neck to his scent glands, releasing a comforting smell to help the omega calm down.

Lance let out a small whimper of appreciation. “Hey man, I know you had a horrible past with alphas but the only way through the fear is to face fear itself.”

Lance knew that Hunk was right. Deep down he knew that they would never hurt him, but it was hard to accept. Lance and Hunk sat on the kitchen floor for what seemed like forever, before either one of them spoke again.

“Maybe do a one-on-one kinda deal? Might be the easiest option to go with.” Lance lift his head to stare Hunk in the eyes. It wasn’t a bad idea but how could he do one-on-one if they are always together, never one without the other. Hunk, sensing the distress in Lance’s mind, “Keith sometimes trains in the middle of the night without Shiro. Maybe training together can help the tension?”

Lance’s slowly nodded. It was the best option but would Keith even let him train? Maybe he could just sit in the room and allow his scent just to be there.

Eventually, Hunk needed to get to work on the oven again and Lance decided that he wanted a cat nap.

“What about the churros?” Hunk asked. Lance chuckled at the alpha’s whine. “I can’t cook them if the oven is broken.” He patted the other’s knee, “Don’t worry! I will get them done later.” With that, Lance made his way out.

His nerves were getting the best of him, tail twitching back and forth, how was he going to do this? He wanted to spent all his time with the alphas but did they even want to spend time with me? _Great now I’m upset again._

Letting his feet move on their own, stopped outside a room, assuming it was his room. “Lance?” A voice breaking his train of thought. He turned to see Shiro. Not just any Shiro, but a half-naked Shiro. He looked like he just finished showering and forwent wearing a shirt.

Lance felt a blush creep up from his neck, coming up to his cheeks, “Shiro?” Lance’s brain was malfunctioning and that was all he could say with a straight voice. The alpha chuckled and ran his galra hand through his wet hair, in-between his ears.

Lance felt his heart rate go up, thumping in his chest. _Please stop looking so hot_. “So, Lance did you need something?”

Lance was confused, raising an eyebrow and one ear folding down. Shiro pointed to the door, “You’re outside my room? I thought you were here to talk about something?” Lance looked between Shiro and door, a slight blush painting across his skin.

“Sorry I wasn’t paying attention, must have took a wrong turn.” Shiro strong alpha smell was making Lance a bit dizzy, it made him want to curl up with him. “I’m just going to head back to my room.”

But before Lance could turn away. Shiro reached out to grab his wrist. “Um, Lance.” Lance flinched slighty, Shiro immediately released his arm taking a step back, “Sorry. Please. Don’t be scared.” Lance was still facing away from Shiro, tail now curled around himself.

“Lance, I want you to know that you can trust me. I don’t want to hurt you.” Lance knew Shiro was right, he could trust him. Finally, Lance turned toward Shiro, walking closer so that he was right underneath the other’s chin.

Lance bared his neck to Shiro, “I trust you, Shiro. I’m just nervous I don’t want anyone else hurt because of me.” Shiro leaned down, pressing his nose into the scent gland, ears flicked back. He took in the sweet honey scent once again. Their tails met again inner locking with each other. Lance’s heart was beating so hard in his chest.

It was a private moment between them and Lance didn’t want it to end. “Lance.” Shiro voice was low and tickled his neck, “I won’t hurt you or anyone else. I promise.” Lance felt tears forming in his eye again. He grabbed Shiro’s human arm, “Thank you..” Just barely loud enough for Shiro to hear.

They stood there, just taking in each other scent. Finally, Lance step away from Shiro, entire face the color red. _Cute._ Shiro thought. He looked up at the older alpha, still neither of them speaking.

Shiro felt himself leaning down, eyes flicking to the omega’s lips. Suddenly, the castle alarms went off and both were jumping apart. Too fast, Lance was running away, back to his room to grab his suit. The only thing left of him being there was the sweet scent of honey and Shiro’s blushing face.

_Damn, I’m screwed._

\/\\(-.-)/\/

 

“So, does anyone know was some of my blankets have gone?”

The paladins were sitting around the rest area after dinner, Pidge was the first one to speak. Everyone shook their heads. All except Lance, who stayed silent.

“Yeah I’m missing one of my pillows.” Hunk was scratching his head. Shiro spoke next, “Pretty sure, I’m messing some sheets maybe some shirts.” Lance wanted to make himself invisible. “Some of my jackets have disappeared too!” Keith exclaimed.

Suddenly, all eyes on Lance. Pidge was the one to piece it together. “So, either the laundry is eating our clothing or a certain omega is using them for a certain nest.”

Lance’s face was on fire. “Bingo.” Pidge’s mouth was curving up into a smirk. Hunk looking at Lance with confusion, “So why steal? Why not ask?” Lance wasn’t in his omega form, but if he was he would be trying to hide in his tail.

“UMM well….it was before I came out….and it was unhealthy to continue to hide my omega form…..so I wanted to make a hidden nest and….it was missing stuff…..so…” Lance’s voice was getting softer as he went on, trying to hide in his jacket, “so…I started grabbing thing with your scents on them….so I have…maybe…taking stuff from your rooms….without you guys knowing...for my….nest..”

Lance was covering his face with his hands, embarrassed. He could hear Pidge and Hunk laughing it out.

“So, do you still use that nest?” Lance looked up to see Keith looking away, not looking at him as he spoke. “Cause if you ever need more things…” Keith stop when he realized that everyone was staring at him. He looked at Shiro before getting up and storming out muttering a whatever under his breath.

Lance’s face felt a bit hot as the other alpha left. He pushed down any thoughts he had and payed attention to the conversation.

They had 360 away from Lance and were talking some new plant they had come crossed, but Lance’s thought still travelled to Keith.

 _Was he okay? Should I go after him?_  Somewhere in the middle of Lance’s train of thought, everyone had excused themselves for bed, leaving Lance alone. Lance himself thought about going to bed but every time he was alone he thought about Shiro and how he almost tried kissing him the other day.

Lance buried his face into his hands, embarrassed for just remembering it.  He gave up trying to sleep and decided to go for some training.

He was trying to catch the second in command but each time he went Keith wasn’t there. Making his way toward the training room, he didn’t run into anybody.

 _Did everyone go to bed or fall off the edge of the urm.. ship?_ He was outside the doors when he heard it, the gladiator simulator running.

The doors slid open to reveal Keith battling it out with the gladiator. For a minute or so he just watched Keith gracefully battle it out, every move clear and precise. _Wow…_

He could feel the omega within screaming to him that Keith was the prefect alpha. Before Lance could chicken out and leave the room, Keith looked up to see him. “Hey..” was all Keith said.

Lance gave a nod back, scare of saying anything stupid. Keith ended the training sequence but grabbing a towel, making his way over to Lance. “So, what are YOU doing here?” There wasn’t a bite to his voice, but it still made Lance wince back a bit. _He must be really upset._

Lance looked around, his eyes locking on the extra weapons on the side. He ignored the alpha, went over grabbing two poles from the pile. Lance tossed one to Keith, walking toward the center of the training room. “Feel like training together?” He turned to see Keith had followed him.

They both took a stand, gearing up to fight. Keith made the first move, trying to attack Lance’s legs. Of course, Lance blocked and counter attacked. They repeated this for a good bit. Lance like this between them.

No feelings, no secondary genders, just Keith and Lance, neck and neck. He didn’t get nervous or scared around Keith during training.

It seemed Keith was distracted because Lance was able to separate him from the pole “Ha mullets, losing your touch?” But before Lance could tag Keith, Keith launched him at Lance, knocking him off balance. Shoving the pole out of Lance’s hands and pin the omega to the ground. Sitting between his legs, Keith let out a breath, “All you got, McClain?”

Lance tried to struggle against the alpha but no use, he was pinned. He began trying to think of a way to reverse the tables. Then it hit him. His scent. If he released it long enough to confuse Keith, then he could get the upper hand. Lance looked up, quickly changing into his omega form.

Keith stared back in wide eye shock, taking in the honey scent. He began using less strength to hold Lance down.

Lance used this moment to flip the duo, so that he was on top, pinning Keith down. Before Keith could do anything, Lance had his glamor back up and was pinning both of Keith’s hands above his head. “All you got, Kogane?”

Lance chuckled out. He was feeling great; his omega was purring with happiness that he took down an alpha. “You cheated!” Keith bit back, out of breath. Lance shook his head, laughing again.

“No, just used the resources I had to win.” Feeling confident, Lance once again shifted back into his omega form, tail flicking over Keith’s legs. Keith stared up in awe as Lance leaned over, tilting his head to the side. “What?” Keith tugged where Lance had his hands pinned, hoping the omega would let him go. Lance got the hint and released his hands, moving to get up when a hand grabbing his waist. “Sorry, it’s just..” Lance turn to meet Keith at eye level.

Keith had sat up and wrapping an arm around Lance’s waist and using the other to balance himself up from behind, with Lance still straddling his lap. Keith continued to speak, “This is the first time you revealed your omega side in front of me in a while.”

Lance felt his face heat up, his long tail curling around both of them. “Yeah...I wanted to say sorry...for ignoring you.” Lance broke eye contact to stare down at his hands. “It wasn’t fair, I shouldn’t let the past affect the team like this.”

He began to feel like he was starting to break down, his ears dropping down. Everything was just catching up with him. Lance felt Keith start to rub circles into his back, starting to calm him down. It was Keith turn to say something. “I want to apologize as well. I should have controlled myself better. It just…I have never been around an omega…”

Lance look up at Keith, but he was looking away. “So, I’m sorry too…for jumping you like that.” Keith finally looking Lance’s in the eyes.

There was a moment between them. Lance felt himself start purring and he bared his neck again to the alpha. Keith leaned forward pressing his nose into the scent glands, just like he did he first day when Lance first showed off his omega form.

Keith, felt he was going dizzy from the sweet scent coming from the omega sitting his lap.

 _Man..he is purring…just sitting on my lap…where he belongs…_ Keith wanted to push the line so bad but he resisted. They sat there for want seemed forever, getting lost in each other’s scents.

At some time, their tails had interlocked with each other. Keith began running his nose up and down Lance’s neck before pressing his lips to the base of the other’s neck. Lance gasped, tensing up for a second. Keith pulled his head away, “I’m sorry, alpha kinda took over.” Lance shook his head, “I didn’t….hate it.” He whispered so quiet Keith almost missed it.

They made eye contact for a second before some force was pulling them together. Of course, just before their lips could touch, the castle alarm went off again, with Allura’s voice broadcasting everywhere.

They both jump up and running toward the lion’s hangers, both pushing what happened to the back of their minds.

 

\/\\(-.-)/\/

 

 Coran was walking past the lounge area, when he heard something like couches moving within. Curiosity getting the best of him, he peeks into the room. What he saw was the blue paladin trying to push the couches together.

“My boy, what are you doing?” Lance jumped hearing another voice in the room. “Sorry, I was just making a pack nest and I thought here would be best.” He noticed a look on Coran’s face, “Or I can find somewhere else…” Lance’s ear – down at the thought of starting over. He had gone through and gather all the blanket and pillows throughout the castle and just starting moving things around, not even asking anyone if it was okay.

Coran raised his hands, “No, you are fine paladin. I was just confused a bit. Explain this ‘Pack nest to me’, please”

“Well, I have a personal nest that those I trust can see and then a pack nest that can be used by anyone with or without me. Of course, this nest has to be huge to include seven people.”

Coran started for a moment, “Seven?” Lance looked away, shrugging. “Well yeah.. I want you and Allura to enjoy it as well as the others.” Lance face blushed, “I mean you don’t have to umm.. I was just think if you needed a nap or just a nice place to sit—“

Coran, once again, raised a hand to stop the paladin. “I would love to use it.” Lance lips formed a classic smile. He started unfolding one of the few blankets he had.

“Uh, Lance? Do you need any help?” Lance thought before speaking again, “I mean there not much you can help with but maybe help me get the couches together and maybe some more blankets..” Coran nodded and they got to work.

After about an hour, Lance was adding to final touches to the nest. After fluffing a couple of pillow for the 100th time, he deemed it good enough for his pack.

“Okay so you get the popcorn and drinks and I’ll grab the others and we are having a movie night!” Coran smiled, leaving for the kitchen. Coran was feeling down lately and spending time with his favorite paladin always cheered him up.

Later that night, the pack got together and made the nest feel like home.

 

/\/(-.-)\/\

 

Another pack omega role was to make sure everyone was eating right, well rest, and not hurt in anyway.

With the pack always going into battle, Lance was stressed about everyone. After every battle, everyone had to pass Coran’s inspection of health and Lance’s look over before they could be release to do whatever they pleased.

Today was like any other. Freeing another plant from Zarkon and the garla. They were just about finished when one of the ion canons from one of the dying ships went off, blasting at the black lion. “Shiro!”

Everyone was trying to get through to the paladin. After a while, Shiro finally responded. “Guys I’m here, I’m alright. I think my helmet smashed though.”

Lance’s omega side was angry was him so getting himself hurt while the other side was relief to hear he was alright. Allura called them all back to the castle for a briefing and clean up before returning to the planet to celebrate.

Upon landing the blue lion, Lance rush out to meet Shiro out of his with a first aid kit. “Lance?” Shiro was shocked to see a fuming omega waiting for him.

“Shiro! You need to be more careful! Youre our leader and you need to be in top shape to lead us!” Lance pause to look over Shiro’s injuries. He had a large cut over his eyebrow and a smaller cut over his lower lip. Couple bruises here and there but all in all okay.

Lance reach into the first aid kit for stuff to disinfect the wounds, while he lectured on about safety. Keith watched from behind Lance, while Hunk and Pidge met in front of the yellow lion.

“So, you going to tell him he looks like the alpha’s mate right now?” Pidge asked Hunk in a low voice. Hunk chuckled, removing his helmet, shaking his sweaty hair and ears. “Man, you think he would believe me? At least the awkward tension is gone.”

Pidge rolled her eyes, also removing her helmet. “Meaning Lance can be in the same room as them in omega form? Sure. But what about the sexual tension?” Hunk gave Pidge a look. “You know it will take, like, forever right? Lance might be comfortable with them but he still has a background with bad alphas.”

Pidge, shaking her head, “I have to disagree with you there. I mean, look at just him and Shiro? They look mated already!”

Suddenly seem there was a hint of mischief in Pidge’s eyes, “Well, maybe you care to take a bet my dear friend? I say about a week and he is either with Keith or Shiro.”

“Oh, you are so on. I say about 3 weeks he is mated to either Shiro or Keith.” Hunk and Pidge shook hands on it. They will decide prize on a later date.

Once Lance was done checking Shiro and Keith, who has starting putting up less of a fight each time, Lance started making his way to the duo by the yellow lion. “Pidge! I know you haven’t been getting your sleep!” This cause Pidge to disappear asap. Lance sighed as he reached Hunk.

“One of these times I will get her.” He clicked his tongue before turning towards Hunk. “Alright, Hunk your turn!”

               A few hours had passed, they had made a treaty with the plant below but the celebration was cut for Lance due to the fact that they looked down on omegas.

Even though he was usually in his disguise, he didn’t feel comfortable being there.

It was fine with Lance, he decided to do a deep clay mask and huddle down in his secret nest. He had gathered everything from his room and made a quick stop by the kitchen for some snack food before make his way toward the secret attic space.

He passed by everyone room to see if anyone else was back. The only light on was from Pidge’s room. Lance set his face stuff and food on the floor before knocking on the younger beta’s door. “Pidgeon?”

He heard a grunt from the other half of the door and assume it was okay to enter.

Waving his hand on the pad, next to the door, the door slide up to reveal Pidge sitting in the middle of her bed, black circles under her eyes, staring into one of the seven different screen surrounding her.

She barely looks up at Lance as he entered. “Pidge when was the last time you slept?” The omega was worried for his pack sister. She just grunted again. Lance came a sat by her. “Pidge...”

He started poking her to see if she would respond. She growled and finally looked at Lance. “Back off I can’t sleep when I’m so close to finding Matt! I’m just at a loss right now and I need to figure it out.” She turned back to the screens but before she could start her work again, she was lifted out of her bed and carried away. “Lance!” She began pound her fists into his back. He didn’t stop until he was outside his secret attic.

“I’m taking you to my nest for you can get some sleep. And I promise you, you won’t be leaving without at least 3 hours of it.” He opened the door and gently threw Pidge in and followed quickly behind so that she couldn’t escape.

He locked the attic door and sat on top so she couldn’t push him off and leave. “Sleep please.” Pidge looked between Lance and the nest.

“Is this your secret nest?” Lance looked away, losing his glamour. “Yes, and I want you to sleep here.”

When he deemed it safe, he moved from the attic door into the nest tucked into the corner, fluffing one of the 20 pillows he had. “I want to make sure you sleep and this in the safest place to do it.”

He cleared his throat. He was nervous, showing someone in the pack your nest was a sign of an internal, deep trust. Pidge was like another sister to him and would protect her with his life. He was happy to show her his nest first, though the omega within wanted Keith or Shiro. But no way in hell is that happening after he embarrassed himself in front of both.

He felt the blush creep up thinking about how he tried kissing them. _Gosh, get your hormones in check Lance!_

He turned to face the young beta, ears press down against his head. “So, will you join me in a cat nap?” He felt tiny arms wrap around in waist. He, himself, return the favor by pulling Pidge into a hug. He could smell the sadness and nervous coming from the small one. He pulled her into his nest, laying her down and, again, wrapping his long arms around her. He let his calming scent express, hoping to sooth her troubles.

He thought she had fallen asleep, when she whispered something. “What was that?” She spoke again, louder this time. “Thanks…I’m just worried about them…also if you tell anyone about this, I will gut you…” Lance let out a chuckle, “No doubt about it”

Finally, for the first time in a while, no castle alarm went off to interrupt.

\/\\(-.-)/\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the good feed back I got on chapter one! I'm happy that you all enjoy it. I trying to get each chapter out quickly so hopefully the next chapter is out in a couple days!  
> Please feel free to leave more feed back!


	3. SOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi you have reach the miscommunication station. Please enjoy your stay.

They had gotten an SOS signal from a near by planet. They thought nothing of it, doing what they do each signal they get. Go in and help whoever trigged the signal.

This time it was different. This time it was a trap for Voltron.

Allura had sent Lance and Pidge down into the planet to see the situation and had Keith, Shiro and Hunk hide out in the atmosphere in case more galra showed up.

The duo made it into the galra base and were exploring, searching for prisoners.  “Pidge, what are you seeing down there?” Shiro speaking through the comms.

“It’s empty, we are making our way into the command room now to see if there are anybody on board.” Pidge just finished hacking into the door when the castle alarm started going off. “Paladins! We have galra fleets incoming! Keith, Hunk make sure they don’t get close to the planet. Shiro protect the base. Pidge, Lance –“

Before Allura could finish, a part of the base lit up in explosions. The rest of the team tried calling out to the duo still in the base but the comms were dead.

“Shiro get down there, and find them!”

-

When Lance entered the command room, he knew something was off. He walked next up next to Pidge as she works on the computers.

Suddenly, he felt that they weren’t alone anymore. He looked back at the double rooms to see a galra, soldier gun raised at Pidge. 

“Pidge!” Lance yelled as the shot rang out. Everything seemed to show down. Before Lance could stop himself, he pushed Pidge down and out of the way. They were able to get out of the way of fire and hide from the solider in one piece.

Almost in piece. Lance felt a pain start to spread underneath his arm. Suddenly, a sweet honey smell took to the air. _Shit_ He reach up to feel the blood dripping down his side. “Lance, your glamour…”

The galra soldier finally stepped into the room, “Omega?” Lance heard him sniff the air around him. _Crap, he hit my mark!_ “Sweet, delicious omega.” Lance could feel the arousal of alpha in the air. It was choking him. His omega was starting to coward in fear. _Fuck…Okay okay just calm...down. You can do this…_

Lance’s mind froze. He had an idea, granted a horrible idea, but an idea. He turned toward Pidge, “Pidge when you get the shot, take it.” Before the beta could protest, he removed his helmet and step into the line of fire.

He tried over-pumping his scent, trying to make the other dizzy with arousal. The soldier huffed and stared Lance down. He could heard the other growling with want. Lance gulped down his fear, bearing his neck “Alpha~”

He senses was screaming at him to run away when the other started stalking forward, but he stood his ground. He just need the soldier to drop the gun so Pidge can knock him down.

“Ha, all omega are such sluts. You are no different.” He grabbed Lance wrist as he tried to back away, “Even a Paladin of Voltron. Don’t worry, I will make you beg.”

The galra soldier reach other with the other hand grabbing a fist full of hair, pulling his head back to expose more neck. He nuzzled his neck, “I think you will make a great pet.”

Lance felt the fear crawling up his back _No please! You aren’t—_

A shot was fired and the alpha fell before he could do any damage. Lance didn’t realize that he had closed his eyes until he was opening them to see Shiro, holding a gun. He felt another whimper escape he mouth as another alpha smell entered the room.

Shiro looked angry, very angry.

He ran over to Lance, pinning against the control panel behind him. He pressed his face into Lance’s neck. “Why?” Shiro let a growl leave his system. Lance had let out a sad whimper as Shiro grabbed his right arm with his galra arm. He was hold on to tight.

“Shiro, you’re hurting me..” Lance whisper, tears forming in his eyes.

This snap Shiro out of his thought. He back away, slamming his fists in the control panel on the left side, away from everyone. Lance and Pidge jumped at the sound.

Shiro turned away from the other, hands in fists. “Lance. Don’t do something so reckless. You don’t know what could happen.”

Lance shrink back at his cold tone. “But I was..” Shiro growled again and Lance stop speaking. “I’m going to clean the area be ready to leave soon.”

He left the room without another word. Pidge return her attention to Lance again, “Lance? We got to go. Are you good to walk?” Lance was unresponsive, but after a minute or so, he slowly nodded. Shiro came back with the all clear and they made their way back to the lions.

Hunk and Keith finished off the last of the galra ships by the time that the other three were ready to come back. Lance was able to pilot Blue back to the castle but when they landed, Lance stayed in Blue and cried in the pilot’s seat.

-

Lance hadn’t left his lion in hours. Shiro tried getting into the other’s lion after calming down but Blue wouldn’t allow it, putting up the barrier each time. After the 12th time getting the lion to let him in, he gave up, defeated.

Keith tried once talking to Lance outside the lion but nothing answered and even if blue didn’t put up the barrier to block Keith, he knew not to try anything to get in. Hunk tried bring food at one point but he could sense blue telling him no alphas allowed.

Finally, after 2 hours, Allura was sent to reach Lance inside the lion, holding food and bandages (Pidge’s request). Everyone felt it was a good sign with Blue leaned down and opened her jaw for her.

“Lance?” Allura made her way into the cockpit to hear soft sobs. “Lance, what’s wrong?”

She ran to the pilot’s chair, taken back from the image of Lance. He had curled himself on his side, tail curl on top of him. He had taken off all his paladin armor, leaving him in the skin-tight suit.

His left side was covered in blood. His face was stained with dry tears, he hair disheveled, from pulling at it in different direction, ear pulled back. “Allura?” Lance’s look up at the her, “Is he still mad? I didn’t mean it *hick* I did it to protect *hick* Pidge!” Another sob broke free from Lance.

Allura placed the tray down and slowly made her way over, placing a hand on the omega’s shoulder. “Are you talking about Shiro?” The omega flinch at the other alpha’s name. “Lance? What happened?”

Lance took a shaky breath. “Has he *hick* said anything?” Lance tried to keep his voice level. Allura shrugged, “No, he locked himself in his room. Not even Keith can get in.” Allura sighed, taking an overall look at Lance.

“Hey, why don’t you tell me on our way to the med—“ Before she could finish, Lance interrupt her.

He was shaking head, “Please, no…” Allura lifted her hands, “Okay, okay at least let me clean and bandage your wound.” Lance sit in silent for a minute before uncurling himself and sitting up.

Allura took at as a go ahead to clean him up. It was complete silent before Lance spoke up in a small voice.

“I was scared but I wanted to protect Pidge. I got nit pushing her out of the way and it broke the seal, allowing my glamour to fail.” Lance winced when Allura started using to alcohol on the side wound.

“I had try this thing with Keith, using my omega side in fighting to distract the other fighter. So, I tried it again. But before Pidge could take out the garla solider, Shiro came in and blasted him.”

He could feel tears dripping down his face remembering the events. “He saw that submitted to the other and got mad” Lance lost it.

Allura pulled Lance into a bear hug, letting out smoothing sounds. Lance sobbed and sobbed into his friends shoulder. Finally, Allura heard Lance whisper something. “Wait..say again?” Lance lift his head slighty, “I don’t get why he was mad..”

Allura was confused. “Well, I would be mad if I saw my mate with another.” It was Lance’s turn to be confused “What?” Allura pulled away from Lance, “Isn’t that what you guys call it? Mates?”

Lance nodded his head. “Yes but me and Shiro aren’t mates..” Allura looked shocked. “But I thought you guys were together or something. Are you mated to Keith then?” Lance just stared at her like she had two heads.

Lance shook his head, “You’re wrong. Neither Keith or Shiro are my…” Lance thought it over, after sobbing a good bit his head cleared up and he finally could think of the alpha without crying. He tried playing back the events.

Shiro was angry for some reason and if he felt the same way as Lance then he too would be angry at what he saw. Allura let Lance think everything through as she went back to work on the wound.

Lance finally spoke after the alpha finished wrapping the side wound. “What now?”  Allura shrugged. “Are you terrified of Shiro?” Lance thought for a moment. “No, I think I’m just a little jumpy” she nodded, “Do you trust Shiro?” It was Lance’s turn to shrug.

On one hand, he didn’t want to because it happened once, it could happen again but his omega side as dying to try being with Shiro again. “I mean, do you think I can trust him?” Lance looked to the other for wisdom. Allura looked away, “I want to hurt him for scaring you, but I think he is punishing himself for what he did. I don’t think you need to be jumping into anyone’s arms but yeah…I think you could trust him.”

Lance titled his head. “What do you mean punishing himself?” Allura released Lance to walk over to get food, the other whining at this action. She chuckled, coming back, Lance pushing her down in the pilot’s chair and crawling on her lap.

Though she didn’t have a secondary gender, Lance still found comfort in cuddles. Allura pushed the food at Lance, who got the hint and started eating the alien sandwich that Hunk had whipped up.

“He has locked himself up in his room, probably pulling out hairs. Won’t even let Keith in.” After that, they sat in silent as Lance finished his sandwich and had a nice snuggle party. Lance felt himself start to drift off. _I should really talk to Shiro later…but I’m going to nap first._

_UWU_

“Shiro! Please let me in!” Keith had been standing outside of the other’s room for about an hour. He was starting to get irritated, his tail twitching showed that.

Something happened during the mission that cause both, Lance and Shiro to lock themselves up. He had already tried talking to Lance but that was a dead end. He tried to get Shiro to talk but they were at a stale mate.

“Shiro!” banging his hands on the door, “Let me in. You don’t have to talk….just—“ Finally the door slide up. Keith hit in the face with bitter alpha smell. Shiro’s spice smell was replace with burnt cinnamon. Keith stepped in and carefully rubbed his fingers up and down Shiro’s arm, trying to smoot him. His face was torn between anger and disappointment. Keith guessed that both, were aimed toward himself.

The door slide closed behind them, leaving them in the dark. Keith interlock his fingers with Shiro and pulled him back toward his bed.

First, he got the other alpha to lying down before joining him. Shiro instantly wrapped around Keith’s lean body like an octopus, tucking his head underneath his chin. Keith ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair, releasing calming scents. Slowly the room began to fill with a woods smell instead of the bitter smell that once had filled the room.

Slowly, Shiro began the recap of what happened and all Keith could do was listen. The older alpha never did cry, but he voice did break a couple of times. Once he finished they sat in silent, each not knowing what to say.

 “Don’t blame yourself..” Keith replied quietly. He could him Shiro scoffed at him. “If you explain to him what happened, I think he could forgive you. I mean we might have to postpone the courting, but—“

Shiro shot up, “You think he will even let me near him after this!” Keith was taken back, ears flicking back. “I can kiss mine chances with Lance goodbye..” Shiro’s bitter smell was talking over again.

“No! Remember what happened outside your room! There is still a chance!” Keith forced Shiro to look at him. “We still might have a chance with him, just not a soon as we hoped.”

He leaned forward, pressing their lips together. It was a soft kiss, to help Shiro calm down, but Keith could feel how frustrated Shiro’s alpha was. All too quickly, the kiss deepens and Keith was crawling onto the older one’s lap. Shiro growled, ripping up the other’s shirt and start to kiss his chest.

They both were too busy to hear the knocks at the door. They were still too busy when the door slid up. It wasn’t until they heard a gasp and sad omega smell quickly filled the room.

Shiro looked up to see, Lance, standing in his door way, tears fill his eyes. “Sorry to interrupt.”

Lance couldn’t stop the tears. He knew that they could have been a possibility but after talking to Allura, he felt he had a chance. Again, he ran. Not back to Blue. The rest of the pack was somewhere between and he couldn’t be with them right now. No alphas.

 _Nest. I need my nest._ Lance quickly made his way there.

Shiro and Keith on the other hand, were frozen. They didn’t even think to run after the omega in case of scaring him. “Shit….SHIT” Keith was freaking out. Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s lower back. “I guess we both have to talk to Lance…” Keith wasn’t really paying attention to Shiro. So many thought running through his head. Like how they were going to explain it. Did this mean Lance has feelings for them? Or did he only like one of us? What happens if it just one of us? “—ith! Keith!”

He seemed to snap out it for a bit. Looking over at Shiro, wide eyed, he noticed something wet on his faces. He reached up and felt them. Tears.

Shiro pulled him in, still rubbing the other’s back. “Do you want to go after him?” The alpha in Keith said yes, but Keith knew he needed space. But Keith also wasn’t a patience person. “Shiro, what do you think I should do?” He looked to the alpha for leadership.

Shiro thought for a moment before speaking. “I think you should go after him. If I did it or both it would scare him more.” Keith didn’t give Shiro another second to speak before going after Lance, grabbing a shirt on the way out.

He hadn’t left that long ago, so his scent was still lingering. He slowly followed it before he was stand in a hallway far away from anything. _Where is this?_ He looked around, he was in the spot where the omega’s scent was strongest. On the floor was a pile of old clothes, blankets, and pillows. Keith reached down to grab a black jacket that looked a lot like a certain alpha’s jacket. He was around Lance’s nest. He was getting rid of the alpha smell.

“Lance?” Keith looked in all the doorway to find him but no luck.

Lance could hear Keith around. He was freaking out. He had started throwing everything that smelt like the two alphas out when he smelt the alpha coming around.

He had curled in on himself, holding his tail. He wanted to whimper after Keith but he was with Shiro.

 _Stupid! I’m so stupid!_ Lance felt tears fall again. “Lance?” Keith was looking up at a trap door. It was the last place he hadn’t looked. Keith pushed at the door but it didn’t move. Lance mentally pat himself on his back for locking the door.

“Go away!” Lance was full on sobbing again. “Lance! Please! I want to talk!” Keith felt the sad waves of omega coming from the door. “I won’t tell anyone, I *hick* promise..”

This was driving Keith crazy, he just wanted in. He sighed mentally apologizing to Lance. He had to use his alpha voice to get him to open the door. “Lance. Open the door.” He heard the sobbing stop and shifting start and after a second he heard the hatch unlock.

Keith tried pushing against the trapdoor again and it gave way. Pushing it all the way and pulling himself in, locking the hatch after closing again. Lance had curled himself underneath a blanket, trying to hide from the world. “Keith, why? Why go through the trouble in making sure I won’t say anything.”

Lance spoke softly through the layer of blankets. Keith internally facepalmed. “Lance I’m not here to convince you to not tell anyone. I’m here to tell you something…”

Keith walked forward so he was sitting outside Lance’s nest. Lance poked his head slightly to look at Keith. “Too close..” Keith was confused but he realized that Lance didn’t want him close to his nest. He scooted back so a good foot was between him and Lance.

Finally, Lance came forth from his hiding spot and sat up. Keith was taken back. Lance was wearing his jacket. He sat in silent, just looking at Lance. He eyes were red from crying, his hair sticking up in different direction, he was wearing Keith’s jacket.

Keith felt his alpha swell with pride. Lance was looking anywhere but the alpha in front of him. His omega was hiding, too many emotions in one day. He curled his tail around himself, trying to make himself small in Keith eyes.

Keith was the first to speak, “Lance.. we are sorry for hurting you but please hear us out.” Lance looked up at Keith to say he was sorry but Lance felt himself get angrier by the second.

“What is there to hear out?” Lance bit back. “That you and Shiro are happy together? That it stupid to think I had a chance with one of you! Were you guys just looking for an omega to fuck around with? Huh? And after what happened today, I can’t believe I trusted Allura..”

Lance felt the heat of the tears forming in his eyes. Keith was silent, shocked by what he was hearing. How did this get so bad? “Lance, no—“ Lance interrupt him by throwing the jacket he was wearing at Keith’s face.

“I don’t what to hear what YOU have to say anymore!” He wanted Keith out before he said thing to embarrasses himself more.

“We want to court you!”

Silent. Lance just started at Keith like he had ten heads. Keith was red in the face from just shouting it out. “Me and Shiro, both wish to court you.” Lance just keep staring at Keith.

“Why.. is it because I’m an omega?” Keith shook his head. He slid closer to Lance as he spoke, “You’re funny, you care about everyone and making sure they are okay, you’re sweet and not to mention you are beautiful. Your laugh is like music, and you are a great paladin of Voltron. Who won’t fall for you?” Keith was sitting in front of Lance.

“Of course, I will let Shiro tell you how he feels for you but I think, I’m falling hard for you.” Keith cupped Lance’s cheek, brushing his thumb against it catching a tear that had fallen. “We liked you for you before you came out as an omega but since we were a heavily alpha group, it was hard to invite you to join us. We didn’t want to hurt you in any way.” Keith let out a sad chuckled, “But I guess we hurt you anyways…”

Keith looked up meeting Lance in the eye. Lance let out a breath he was holding in. He placed his hand slowly over Keith’s. “I have to think…about it..”

Lance didn’t know if he could trust their feelings as much as he really wanted to. “I think…. I want you to prove it.. prove you like me for me..” Keith nodded. It was a reasonable request but he wasn’t going to lie he was upset. He really wanted to kiss Lance and kiss his tears away. He settled with kissing his forehead. “Of course.. I will let Shiro know this as well. We won’t do anything against your wishes.”

Lance wanted to take his word back, looking at Keith’s sad face. Of course, they needed to prove it but Lance’s omega was whining.

They look at each other before Lance broke eye contact, looking down at his tail laying between them. “Keith, will you stay with me? I don’t wanna be alone..” Nodding, Keith got up and went to pick up his jacket and draping it over Lance’s shoulders. Lance laid back down and scooting over to make room for the alpha. Keith press his front against the other’s back, laying his arm and tail over the other. Lance soon fell into a soft slumber and Keith just stared at the other.

_Damn, we’re screwed._

_OWO_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to post. I was never happy with end product of this chapter so I rewrote it a lot but finally I have something I'm happy with!  
> Please feel free to leave feed and hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
